<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it'll last longer by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792758">it'll last longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux'>CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take a picture, Nureyev, it’ll last longer.” </p><p>Now that was something they hadn’t tried. “Do you...want me to, Detective?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it'll last longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ellobean's Kinktober 2020 challenge. Day 3: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism. </p><p>Beginning quote/summary quote is from my fic "so move me, baby".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take a picture, Nureyev, it’ll last longer.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was something they hadn’t tried. “Do you...want me to, Detective?”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Comfortable, Juno?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno shifted a little in the restraints. The soft red rope dug pleasantly into the skin on his wrists and ankles. He felt so vulnerable, so exposed, and he had to admit, it was turning him on. Not that Peter would have any trouble seeing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good,” he said. “Just take the damn pictures so you can fuck me already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter traced a line from Juno’s chest to his groin, making him shiver. “Someone’s eager, mmm?” he asked. “I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Juno replied. “Just didn’t realize it’d get me so…” He trailed off deliberately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. The idea of people all over the galactic net seeing him, albeit with his face and scars and tattoos censored, was driving him absolutely wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful for me,” said Peter. “Arch your back upward for this first shot, get your face out of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno complied, and heard the familiar snap of the shutter. He squirmed a little, thinking about all the people who’d see him tied up like this. Open like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ready </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get a close-up,” said Peter, moving to straddle Juno’s stomach, deliberately not giving his erection the satisfaction it needed. “God, you’re gorgeous, love.” He focused the camera on Juno’s breasts, real diamonds glittering in the dim ship-light. “Smile for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juno scoffed. “Why? Nobody’s gonna see my face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Juno needed to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now just one of your hands, all tied up like a gift for me.” Peter leaned forward, and Juno heard the shutter click again. His hips bucked forward, getting no release from the empty air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one of your gorgeous cock.” Peter climbed off him, focused the camera. “You’re so thick,” he praised, “and the people are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>your Prince Albert with those diamonds in the background. Who doesn’t love a pierced lady?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurt like a motherfucker, but it was worth it,” replied Juno. The praise was making him dizzy and turning him on like nobody’s business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one of those beautifully tied feet….”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Feet?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>interjected Juno. “Nureyev, have you been holding out on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>explained Peter. “But the galactic web has its desires.” He snapped the picture, and then moved to untie one of Juno’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done already?” Juno was both excited and disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I just want people to see how you touch yourself.” Peter changed a setting on the camera. “Come on, dear, let’s make a movie.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a ton of fun with this one, let me know if you'd like me to return to it someday!</p><p>Twitter: Coeurire<br/>Discord: August#2270</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>